1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for health management using a computer and, more particularly, to a health management device, having a simulation function of a diet effect or a health condition, for providing useful information for health management.
2. Description of the Related Art
In present society, dieting and coping with a lack of exercise cannot be achieved, and many persons get adult diseases because corpulent persons increase in number. It is currently said that a slim person has good proportions. Some persons may become mental diseases such as sitophobia and the like because of excessive dieting. Since many adult diseases are caused by a life habit such as an eating habit or exercise, the adult diseases may be called life-habit diseases. Although such a life-habit disease of a person can be cured by his/her efforts, even if a target is set to cope with a lack of exercise, it is very difficult to continue appropriate exercise. Some foods have ingredient tables printed on sheets of wrapping paper or vessels. However, highest efforts are required for the follows. That is, the ingredient tables are transferred to calculate an intake calorie everyday, and a lack/surplus of intake calorie is examined to adjust a quantity of food, thereby improving an eating habit. In addition, it is extremely difficult that the above operations are performed while considering a nutrition balance. For example, when exercise such as walking or swimming is performed for dieting or health, a person who has special knowledge can predict, in consideration of his/her present conditions and a quantity of intake food, that a specific quantity of exercise causes a specific degree of effect. However, a general person cannot easily perform the prediction.
As devices for health management used by general persons, weight scales or body fat range analyzers are conventionally known. As devices for measuring quantities of exercise, pedometers and indoor athletic tools having functions of measuring quantities of running an d quantities of exercise by bicycles are known. A general person measures his/her weight with a weight scale, measures his/her body fat range with a body fat range scale, or checks his/her proportions with a mirror to confirm a diet effect. Furthermore, it is confirmed by checking measurement values such as the number of steps and exercise time whether target exercise is performed or not.
However, in order to cope with a lack of exercise or improve an eating habit by using the above health management devices and indoor athletic tools, it is general that only few persons can continue these endeavors for a long time. A person who has special knowledge can predict, in consideration of his/her present conditions and a quantity of intake food, that a specific quantity of exercise causes a specific degree of effect. However, a general person cannot easily perform the prediction.